


Gone

by Jeromevaleskasqueen, Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Series: Gone Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Jeromevaleskasqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Hanna hears a noise that startles her from her sleep. She decides to go check it out. The next morning her roommate Raven comes home to cops all around her house, telling her that her friend is missing. They tell Raven they'll do all she can but that's not enough for her.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! There's other stories that need attention but this one just had to be posted! The way this is going to be set up, it's a series of it's own but it's going to have multiple short stories of the same idea in one. If that makes any sense!  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

The crashing sound startled Hanna awake, her heart was pounding in her ears as she looked over at her clock on the nightstand. It was a little past two in the morning. Her roommate had gone to stay at her boyfriends for the night, leaving Hanna alone. She didn’t mind, it allowed her to work on her paper that was due for her English college class. Somewhere during it she must’ve fell asleep, her papers and laptop still at on her bed. But now, she had wished her roommate was still here. She quietly stood up, reaching for her heavy textbook, her only defense weapon nearby enough.

Opening the door, she tiptoed towards her staircase and peeked around the corner. The noise was louder now and sounded like they were in their living room. Hanna was frightened, she didn’t want to face this person alone. Negative thoughts raced through her mind, but she tried to push them away as she stepped down the stairs.  _ You can do this _ she thought  _ don’t be afraid, maybe you can scare them away.  _ When she reached the bottom, she took a deep breath. She could do this.

The next morning, her roommate Raven returned. There were police cars everywhere, cops coming in and out of her home and some taking pictures. Raven felt fear rising in her chest.  _ Had something happened to Hanna? What was going on?  _ She parked her car and quickly got out, a nearby cop noticed her frantic expression and walked over.

“Do you live here?” He questioned, a somber look was in his eyes.

“Yes. What’s going on? Where’s Hanna? Is she okay?”

“Ma’am calm down. I’m sorry to say, we don’t know where she is. She’s missing.”

“S-She’s what?” 

Raven felt like her world was crashing down.  _ It was just one night.  _ She thought  _ I felt her for one night and she’s gone.  _

“When was the last time you saw her..” he trailed off a bit, snapping Raven out of her thoughts

“Raven. I saw her last night, she said she was staying home to study.” 

“Well miss. Raven, from what we’ve discovered, someone broke in. Do you know of anyone who would want to take her? Any enemies?” He took out a notepad and started scribbling down some notes. 

“No, no one I can think of…” Raven couldn’t think anyway, her mind felt fuzzy. 

The officer continued to question her for a couple more minutes before giving her the same old “we’ll do everything we can to find her” speech before walking back to his car. Raven knew one thing was for sure. They weren’t going to find her fast enough. She wanted to take back leaving the house last night, maybe she could have prevented her friend from being kidnapped. She couldn’t believe that Hanna would just run off, no. Someone took her. 

Raven’s phone ringing pulled her out of her small haze, pulling it out she answered without evening looking at the name. 

“Hello?” 

“Raven? What’s happened? I saw on the news… Are you okay?” The male’s voice was full of worry. 

“Dominique, I’m fine. H-Hanna… Hanna’s missing. We have to find her.” Raven was going to find her, she wasn’t going to let someone else do her job. 

\---

Hanna’s head felt like it was growing bigger and bigger with each heartbeat. It throbbed with pain, she was afraid opening her eyes would make it worse. She didn’t remember much, someone had broken into her home. When she went to investigate, she was hit with something heavy, knocking her out until now. 

She was laying on something soft, that much she could tell. She heard a quiet ticking of a clock nearby of a clock, her own shallow breathing and not much else. She opened her eyes slowly and realized the room looked familiar to her. It was dark, but she could make out a tall bookshelf filled with books, a dresser and the light blue color on the walls. The bed was tucked in a corner of the room, with a bedside table and lamp next to it. A board was overtop where the window once was on the other side of the room. 

Suddenly the door slammed open, making her jump and groan in pain. But the pain quickly faded when she locked eyes with the eyes staring back at her. She now remember why this room looked so familiar to her. It was her ex-boyfriend’s family cabin. 

“J-Jake? Is that you?” she questioned, her voice filled with shock and sadness

“Hello darling.” he took a step closer, he was holding a tray full of food.

“What’s going on? Why am I here?” she couldn’t figure out what she was feeling, a mix of relief that it was someone she knew, but fear for the unknown reason why he had kidnapped her. 

“Here, I brought you your favorite.” He ignored her question, setting down the tray. 

It was filled with her favorite, some pasta and what looked like a piece of chicken he coated with some seasonings and baked in the oven. 

“That didn’t answer my question. Jake, why am I here?” 

“Well, I wanted you back. I knew you wouldn’t come back willingly so, I just decided to take you back instead.” He shrugged, acting as if it was no big deal. 

Hanna quickly stood, ignoring the sudden dizziness that kicked in “You kidnapped me!?! And thought it was totally okay to do?! I broke up with you remember” she could feel burning in her throat, the hurt in her voice. 

“I remember. I realized I didn’t want that. I still love you Hanna.” he stood up, stepping towards her every time she stepped away until her back hit the wall. 

“Jake please, I don’t love you anymore.” she tried to push him away

“Hanna, please.. Give me a chance” he begged, giving her puppy eyes she used to find hard to resist.

“No Jake. I won’t.” Hanna felt proud of herself, standing her ground instead of giving in, like she had done in the past. 

“Fine. But you won’t be leaving here anytime soon.” He growled, before storming away and walking out the door. He slammed it so loud, Hanna jumped in fear. 

Hanna slide down the wall and started to cry. The old memories of their relationship came flooding back to her. 

At first, their relationship was great. He treated Hanna like she was a queen and she loved that. They were able to do double dates with Raven and Dominique and their own little dates too. She had never felt love like that before and was a little unsure at first what to do with it. But then, six months later.. It took a turn for the worst. 

-Flashback-

_ “Where are you going?” Hanna turned towards Jake as she stood in the bathroom.  _

_ She was planning a girls night out with Raven, the first one in a while as both girls had been so busy. Hanna had changed into a nice dress and a leather jacket to cover her arms in case it got cold while they were out. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a movie and maybe a bit of shopping after and then back to Raven’s for some netflix and gossip.  _

_ “I’m going out with Raven, remember? I told you about it last week.”  _

_ “Can’t you stay? I haven’t seen you in so long…” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hanna felt a pang of guilt, but it quickly faded away _

_ “Jake you know it’s been weeks since I saw Raven. I can’t and won’t back out on her now.” She stayed firm, giving him a stern look in the mirror.  _

_ “Come on Hanna, I just want to see you. Just tell her you feel sick.”  _

_ “No. I’m going out, you’ll be fine for the night.”  _

_ “Stay.” He pleaded once more, making Hanna slam her hand on the counter and spin around to look at him.  _

_ “No. I’m going Jake.”  _

_ A flash of anger appeared in his eyes as he growled out. “Then don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”  _

_ Jake let go of Hanna and stormed out of the bathroom. Hanna listened quietly, debating if she wanted to chase after him. But, by the time she made up her a mind, a loud bang rang through the house as he slammed the door shut. She heard his car start and speed off down the road, making her sigh.  _

_ Hanna decided to stay in that night, opting to tell Raven as Jake said, she felt sick. When Jake returned the night morning, Hanna apologized and the pair made up. But as time went on, he continued to do this to her. She saw less and less of her friends and family and more of him. Until one day Raven had enough. She confronted Hanna about what she thought was going on and made Hanna break down in tears. Convincing her friend, Raven told Hanna she can move in with her until she could find a place of her own but, she had to break up with Jake.  _

_ So, Hanna did. It felt like weight had lifted off her shoulders as she packed her things and told Jake goodbye one last time, thinking that she would never see him again.  _

_ \--- _

-Present day, two days later-

“So, do you have any idea where she even is?” Dominique asked, not letting his eyes leave the road. 

The pair had packed up some bags and took off in Raven’s car in search of Hanna. Dominique at first had tried to talk her out of it, but knowing how stubborn she was gave up quickly. 

“No, not really.. I know she didn’t have any enemies.” Raven sighed, she was getting frustrated that she didn’t have a clue where to start. 

“What about hostile ex-boyfriends?” He asked, reaching over to take her hand and rubbing it with his thumb. 

“No… the only I could think of is maybe Jake. But there’s no way he would kidnap her.. I don’t think.” 

“Who’s Jake?” 

“An ex-boyfriend obviously. She broke up with him because was so clingy. She couldn’t do anything without him knowing. He almost abusive to her without physical hurting her.”

“He sounds like a prime suspect. Do you know any places he could take her?”

“Well… he had a spot in the woods. It was a family cabin.” 

“Do you know where it is?” 

“I think so. I don’t remember for sure though. And how would we even get her out without him knowing? There’s no way we can call the police because there’s no signal.” 

“Well. We can always knock him out. Then take him to the police station.”

“That almost never works you know” she giggled, but she had to admit it was a good plan. Then she thought of a better one.

“How about I just call them before we go? They can meet us there and we don’t need to risk anyone getting hurt?”

“Fine, take out all the fun.” Dominique started to fake pout, making Raven giggle more before she called the police to let them know where Hanna could possibly be. The two drove to where Raven thought Jake’s family cabin was, hoping they would find Hanna there. 

\---

Hanna quietly tip-toed out of her room, she could hear Jake’s snores from the living room. She knew it was risky to try and escape but she had no choice, she wanted to leave. She didn’t know if Raven knew exactly where she was and she wasn’t going to chance staying there any longer. Hanna peeked into the living room, making sure that Jake was still asleep. His mouth was hanging open and some dry drool was on the side of his lip.  _ It’s definitely safe _ .

 

She carefully stepped towards the front door, freezing when a board made a noise. She let out a quiet sigh of relief when she reached the door and turned the doorknob. Hanna’s heart was pounding.  _ This is it. _ She thought _ I can do this, just open the door and run.  _ Opening the door, she bolted out and took off towards the dirt road, it was a long way to the main road but she was going to try and make it. 

“Hey! Hanna!” She heard his angry voice scream at her as she took off down the road

Fear raced through her as she picked up her pace, she could hear his footsteps behind her as he chased after her. She tried to dart through the trees and bushes, hoping there she would lose him but he kept right up with her. 

“Come on Hanna stop this. We can talk back at the cabin again.” He tried to convince her, but Hanna knew better. 

“No! I’m not going back. Just let me go! Please!” she started to tear up, the fear was evident in her voice 

“You know I can’t do that Hanna. You belong with me.” 

Those words made Hanna speed up even more, she wasn’t going to be anything to him anymore. Not if she could help it. She had managed to put more distance between them as she darted into the trees suddenly, losing him as she did so. When she was sure she lost him, she went back onto the main road, running as fast as she could down it. 

Her heart was pounding so loud in her ears and her eyes blurry, she didn’t notice the car coming towards her until the car’s brakes screeched louder than her heart. Squinting to see who was in the car, she heard the door open her and her being called 

“Hanna! Oh my gosh we found you!” it was Raven

Hanna slammed her body into Raven, clinging to her tightly as she started to cry

“Raven! I-It was Jake! H-He wanted me back! He’s right behind me!” 

“It’s okay Hanna, he won’t be getting you back again.”

Just as she said that, the police had gotten to her location and tackled Jake to the ground just before he could reach the pair. 

“I’ll get you again, Hanna! I swear it!” he yelled, trying to pull himself out of the police’s grip as they lead him to the car. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” Raven lead Hanna to the car, grateful they could finally return home, safe. 


End file.
